This invention is directed to solder removal devices and the like.
There are known solder removal devices wherein a solder collection chamber is disposed within the handle suitable for receiving extracted molten solder and the like. However, in these devices, there is a tendency for the handle to be heated to a temperature level which makes it quite difficult for the operator to hold the handle if the device is to be used continuously for solder removal. That is, the hot air and solder which is sucked into the solder collection chamber raises the temperature thereof and thus the surrounding handle also has its temperature raised.
It is thus a primary object of this invention to provide an improved solder removal device having a solder collection chamber incorporated therein and means for maintaining the temperature of the handle of the device at a temperature level so that an operator can comfortably employ the device for an extended period of time.
It is usually necessary to melt the solder at an electrical connection before it can be removed. A particularly efficient way for effecting the desired melting is to direct a hot air jet on the solder to be melted. Further, it is quite often desirable to have the capability of blowing away loose bits of solder rather than sucking them into the solder removal device.
It is thus a further important object of this invention to provide an improved solder removal device which may be employed in one of three different modes of operation -- that is, a vacuum mode wherein molten solder or the like is sucked into the device, a hot air jet mode wherein relatively low velocity, hot air is directed onto solder to be melted preparatory to the removal thereof or a high intensity jet mode where a high intensity jet of air can be directed onto loose bits of solder for the blowing away thereof.
Another desirable feature of solder removal devices is the capability of immediately applying a vacuum or air jet to a predetermined area. Heretofore, the vacuum or air under pressure is generated and valved at a point remote from the solder removal device. Thus, for example, a foot operated valve structure may be employed to gate air under pressure to the solder removal device. However, since the air under pressure tends to undergo a decrease along the length of the connection between the foot operated valve structure and the solder removal device, this arrangement is undesirable in certain applications. Further, delay will be experienced in establishing a vacuum in the solder removal device depending, once again on the length of the connection thereto from the external valving device.
It is thus a further object of this invention to provide an improved solder removal device having valving means incorporated within the device and trigger means disposed thereon for actuating the valving means when desired to thereby immediately establish a high level vacuum within the device.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from a reading of the following specification and claims taken with the drawing.